Tu vida en mis manos, mi alma presa de tu mirada
by hanna19
Summary: porque el guerrero que se enamoro perdidamente de la reina vampiro queria estar a su lado por toda la eternidad...pero sin saber que esa peticion traeria aparejado odio, peleas y hasta su propia muerte, por desear la inmortalidad. Esta demas decir estos personajes no pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores (CONTINUACION DE TU VIDA EN MIS MANOS, MI ALMA PRESA DE TU MIRADA)
1. Chapter 1

Tu vida en mis manos, Mi alma presa de tu mirada

"porque a veces encontramos el amor en el momento menos esperado y en la persona menos indicada…porque al mirarte a los ojos, mis manos tiemblan, mi corazón se agita y mi enemiga sonríe complacida"

Una vez más estaba en este lugar, en tu morada, en el lugar al que tu llamas hogar, tu castillo…tu prisión, esa gran edificación antigua de piedra oscura, en el interior del gran salón de tu majestuoso y tétrico palacio, adornados con los pocos muebles de madera fina que no se destruyeron con el tiempo o con nuestros recurrentes enfrentamientos y con suave pero a la vez penetrante aroma a humedad y sangre que se extendía por todo el lugar. Estaba en medio de ese gran salón oscuro y frio, con la luz de la luna iluminándome tenuemente, con mi espada apoyada sobre tu garganta, mientras tú estabas tirada en el suelo, con elegante y provocativo vestido rojos oscuro con algunos detalles en negro, un poco rasgado por nuestro enfrentamiento, que te llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ajustado en la zona del busto, dejando ver un poco de tus firmes pechos y de tu pálida piel, medias finas de seda negra que adornaban tus torneadas piernas y con unas botas largas color rojo oscuro que hacían juego con tu vestimenta; en ese momento en que el silencio reinaba en la habitación, tu solo me mirabas directamente y de forma penetrarte mientras una leve sonrisa irónica se formaba en tus labios, provocando que mis ansias por acabar de una vez contigo se hicieran más grandes y que, con una de mis rodillas apoyadas en el frio suelo, estando casi de cuclillas y con mi espada sostenida firmemente, acercara un poco más el filo de esta a tu cuello, rozando con tu piel mientras que con mi mano libre te tenia agarrada con de tu brazo izquierdo para evitar que quisieras intentar algo.

En ese momento luego de un intervalo de silencio, en que nuestras miradas no dejaban de cruzarse, escuche tú melodiosa y oscura voz dirigirte hacia a mí:

-Vaya por fin me tienes en donde querías héroe, ¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez? y dejas de hacer esperar tanto a tu "benevolente" princesa…o quizás debería decir a tu dueña – me decías con sorna y de manera desafiante, haciendo que solamente mi ira aumentara más y mi agarre se hiciera más brusco y mi espada se apoyara peligrosamente sobre tu garganta.

-¿Acaso perdiste la dignidad y el orgullo que quieres morir tan rápido a manos de un "débil y tonto humano"?, aunque en realidad no creo que las criaturas como tu tengan dignidad algún luego de haber hecho lo que tu hiciste, solo eres monstruo despiadado que no merece compasión alguna…pero no todos los días tienes a la reina de los vampiros a tu merced, es un momento que merece ser disfrutado – te respondí con decisión y burla, dedicándote una fría e insensible mirada, mientras que tú, luego de escuchar atentamente mis palabras solo reíste por debajo y clavando tus orbes rojizos en mí, respondiste.

-No lo sé, quizás eso podría decírmelo tú, tal vez ya este cansada de esta eterna vida en soledad y rodeada de oscuridad, que este tan desesperada que no me importa que un "torpe humano" me mate…pero aun así eres tan inocente y puro que a veces me da asco con solo ver la pureza de tu alma, solo eres un niño que juega a ser un héroe – pronunciaste esas palabras con ironía y tranquilidad, al momento en que sentía como los dedos de tu mano derecha se asomaban a mi rostro para acariciarlo levemente, mientras su sonreías con gracia al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro por tu inesperado y atrevido acto, sintiendo como se me erizaba la piel con el contacto de tu fría y tersa piel sobre mi mejilla, hasta rozas intencionalmente con la comisura de mis labios, limpiado los restos de sangre de una de mis heridas con suavidad, para luego en un rápido movimiento volver tu mano hacia tus labios y lamer con lentitud el líquido carmesí que escurría por uno de tus dedos, detonando tu rostro una expresión de goce y deleite por el sabor de mi sangre, y en el momento en que iba a decirte algo más tú me silenciaste, posando tus dedos sobre mi boca con delicadeza, mientras el hedor de mi propia sangre se impregnaba en mi nariz y sentía mi rostro enrojecer tenuemente por el nuevo contacto de tu piel, mientras tu volvías a reír con ternura y gracias, al momento que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en tus manchados labios y me decías una vez más – eres demasiado inocente para ser gran héroe, el guerrero valiente y decidido que aparentas ser…solamente eres un niño confundido, sumido en un lugar lleno de muerte y oscuridad, tienes miedo pero lo ocultas tras tu mascara de valentía y coraje, solo eres otro pobre mortal que está destinado a vivir en un mundo gris y marchito…pero aun así eres diferente a los demás, tú no te dejaste corromper por las tinieblas y la maldad que rodea esta tierra, tú eres puro, tu alma y corazón aún están limpios…como la primera vez que te vi Finn.

En ese momento, mientras estaba inmerso en un profundo trance por lo que me habías dicho, mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza y asombro al escuchar lo último que habías dicho, haciéndome reaccionar desconcierto y temor, provocando que me alejara un poco de ti pero sin soltarte de mí agarre, y con mi voz temblorosa y sin creer lo que había escuchado te pregunte:

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?, si yo nunca te l-lo dije, no lo entiendo, ¿c-como lo sabes?, dímelo – te dije aun impresionado y ansioso porque respondieras, pero con el pasar de algunos minutos, tu no emitías palabra alguna solo te quedaste callada, al momento en que una sonrisa nostálgica su formo en tu rostro y tu mirada emanaba un brillo de melancolía, haciendo que mi desesperación se hiciera cada vez más grande e incontenible -¡DIMELO!, ¿COMOSABES MI NOMBRE? – Grite frustrado y confundido, mirándote con cierta molestia y odio, pero tu ni te inmutabas, solo te quedaste callada y evitando mirarme directamente a la cara.

Estaba asombrado y quizás espantado también, porque no entendía como era que aquella mujer demonio sabia mi nombre y mi verdadero sentir en este mundo tan oscuro y frio…no lo comprendía y era frustrante el no saber cómo ella sabía tanto sobre mí y como en cada momento que me enfrente con esa mujer, sentía que con su mirada penetraba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, de mi corazón, me sentía desnudo ante ella, débil e inútil ante la presencia de aquella vampiresa…y realmente aunque no lo quisiera admitir n varias ocasiones sentí miedo ante su imponente mirada carmesí.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntártelo, ya que la curiosidad y la desesperación me eran imposibles de soportar, pero en ese instante escuche tu voz responder por fin a mi pregunta:

-Parece que no lo recuerdas…aunque después de todo eras solo un niño y habías quedado casi inconsciente - dijiste esas palabras con un tinte de melancolía, al momento en que volvías la mirada hacia a mí para volver a decirme – me imagino que recordaras que tuviste un "pequeño" accidente hace diez años, en el que una criatura oscura del bosque casi te mata…creo que eso si no podrías olvidar.

-S-Si es verdad…pero ¿pero qué tiene que ver?, yo recuerdo que estaba solo en ese lugar, recuerdo que era de noche y llovía pero no había nadie conmigo…y menos una vampiro como tú – decía ya más calmado pero aun extraño por tus palabras a las que no encontraba sentido alguno.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica y sarcástica se formó en tus labios, para luego responderme:

-Es verdad nadie recordaría la presencia de ser tan temible como yo…pero ¿acaso no recuerdas que alguien te ayudo esa noche, que había acabo con esa bestia o pensaras que despertaste en tu pueblo así de la nada? –decías irónica y algo molesta, al momento en que tu ágil mano volvía a posarse sobre mi mejilla pero esta vez subiendo hasta llegar hacia donde se encontraba mi cabello, cubierto por mi gorro de oso polar algo desgastado y sucio por las batallas, para tocarlo y escucharte decir – además nunca podría olvidar a un niño con un gorro tan ridículo y curioso…y el brillo de sus ojos azules – pronunciaste esas palabras con burla y sensualidad.

-yo no creo que sea un gorro ridículo…pero quizás tengas razón, sé que no desperté en mi casa por arte de magia luego de que un monstruo estuviera a punto de matarme…me es confuso recordar pero – en ese momento calle súbitamente y mi rostro se puso serio, en el momento en que recordaba que aquella noche de la que me hablabas no estaba solo, alguien me había salvado luego de que me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza después de haber corrido temeroso por el bosque mientras esa criatura me perseguía y veía sus ojos teñidos de maldad y bestialidad acercarse lentamente a mí, que en ese instante no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos esperando que mi final llegara, pero al ver que nada pasaba abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una figura de espadas a mí y a la bestia moribunda tendida en el suelo, al momento en que esa extraña silueta dirigía su mirada hacia mi dejando ver sus temibles e intimidantes ojos rojos, su larga cabellera negra, unos colmillos blancos sobresalir de su boca y parte de su pálida piel manchada de sangre…lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue que sentí un temor más grande que nunca había experimentado, tanto que luego todo se volvió negro para mí y al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encontraba a salvo en mi hogar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Todo ese silencio que invadió el lugar, cuando intentaba recordar algo de esa noche, intentando comprender tus palabras, fue roto por mi voz llena de asombro y estupor:

-N-No, no puede ser…eras tú, aquella noche tu…me salvaste la vida – preciaba esas palabras atónito e impresionado por saber que mi objetivo, mi presa, me había salvado la vida en el pasado, pero lo que no entendía era porque lo había hecho, así que con decisión y seguridad le pregunte – pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, creía…creía que tu odiabas a los mortales y más a los humanos.

-Quizás no los odie tanto después de todo…o quizás esa noche tuve compasión de un pobre e indefenso niño que estaba a punto de morir a manos de una tonta bestia, quien sabe, tal vez después de todo si tenga un "corazón" a pesar de que este muerto – dijiste serena y algo compungida, en el momento en que volvías a mirarme con tus orbes rojizos y profundos y sentía tu mano deslizarse de mi cabeza a mi rostro para luego rozar levemente la tela rasgada de mi pecho, sintiendo una vez más el tacto de tu gélida piel sobre la mía, provocándome un gran nerviosismo y que mi corazón empezara a latir con rapidez ante tu cercanía y tus atrevidas caricias.

En ese momento, solo pude atinar a acercar un poco más el filoso acerco un poco más a tu cuello y endurecer mi agarre para luego mirarte con firmeza y cierta inquietud para decirte:

-O quizás solo estabas esperando el momento indicado para matarme, tal vez no sería tan divertido para ti el asesinar a un niño indefenso que alguien que puede darte pelea.

En el instante de terminar de hablar, escuche tu risa irónica una vez más, al momento en que me decías:

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, el matar a un niño no está divertido que asesinar a un hombre...sabes pero por más extraño que parezca estaba esperando a que vinieras, tenía la sensación que aquella no sería la última vez que te vería – me dijiste esas palabras con cierto anhelo y melancolía, para luego preguntarme con curiosidad – pero dime, la primera vez en que nos enfrentamos ¿no sentiste nada? ¿Ni siquiera el sentir que me habías visto alguna vez?

Luego de que me preguntaras eso, te quedaste en silencio, mirándome de forma indagatoria, en el momento en que algo asombrado por tu inesperada pregunta, intentaba recordar si era real ese sentimiento que me invadió la primera vez que te vi, en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nuestras armas chocaron con ferocidad, al punto en que sin darme cuenta me sumergía en mis recuerdos de nuestro primer enfrentamiento.

_Flashback _

_Era un día de invierno, en donde una ventisca fría corría por toda la zona, incluyendo el reino en el que yo habitaba, que había sido víctima de otro de los crueles y sanguinarios ataques de aquella mujer vampiro, que más que mujer parecía un demonio con forma humana, que una vez más se había cobrado la vida de inocentes aldeanos que tuvieron la desdicha de haberse cruzado en el camino de ese maligno y despiadado ser. El reino era un caos, el miedo y temor se sentían en el aire, al igual que el asfixiante hedor a sangre y muerte, era triste ver esa escena, el saber que muchos murieron por una mera afición o capricho de un demonio cruel y oscuro, era algo que me provocaba odio e impotencia, el saber que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo y que yo el héroe de las tierras de Ooo había quedado como un completo inútil ante los deseos asesinos de esa vampiresa era algo que no me permitiría que volviera a suceder; casualmente no era el único que pensaba de esa manera, ya que la gobernante de este reino tenia los mismos pensamientos que los míos, no permitiría que esto pasara una vez más, no dejaría que más aldeanos pagaran por los atropellos de esa "mujer", así que luego de meditarlo por un tiempo, se decidió a enviar a alguien a que acabara de una vez por todas con este monstruo, designándome a mí como el encargado de hacerlo, como el guerrero y gran héroe de estas tierras que se encargaría de eliminar a ese demonio para que la sangre de inocentes no volviera a derramarse y para recuperar el honor manchado de este guerrero a manos de esa criatura._

_Luego de haber aceptado con firmeza la misión que me había encomendado la princesa y gobernante del reino, busque mis pertenencias y partí hacia mi nueva aventura y objetivo, en la que tardaría casi un día entero en llegar a la guarida de la "Reina vampiro" como muchos la conocían. Y después de haber recorrido todo ese trayecto, al día siguiente, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse para dar pasó a la noche, estaba en frente de un imponente castillo de aspecto antiguo y algo tétrico; sin esperar demasiado me adentre en el lugar, empujado las grandes puertas de madera de roble oscuro y de aspecto desgastado, para luego caminar por un largo pasillo, atravesando en mi camino un patio interno, con algunas flores secas y adornos descuidado, para luego de caminar por otro amplio pasillo llegar al salón principal de este castillo, pero en el momento de internarme en la habitación un fuerte olor a sangre y putrefacción que penetro en mi nariz, provocando que me ahogara un poco con el hedor y se me hiciera algo difícil respirar, pero aun así decidido me adentre en por el lugar, que se encontraba sumamente oscuro y silencioso._

_La negrura del salón hacia que mi campo visual se acortara enormemente, provocando que en más de una ocasión chocara o tropezara con algunos objetos que habían en el lugar y no llegaba a reconocer, pero de un momento a otro escuche una siniestra e irónica risa provenir de algún lugar de esta inmensa habitación, haciendo que me sobresaltara y tomara mi espada que llevaba en mi espalda y me posicionara para atacar, mientras invitaba al dueño de esa risa a que se revelara:_

_-¡SAL QUIEN QUIERAS QUE SEA! – Gritaba con fuerza y determinación, pero solo escuchaba esa risa y como algo se movía con rapidez en medio de esa oscuridad, provocándome fastidio y molestia – ¡REVELATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!, O ES QUE ACASO ERES SOLO UN COBARDE QUE SE ESCONDE EN LA OSCURIDAD – y en ese momento luego de provocar y desafiar a esa presencia, el salón se ilumino con la luz de las velas que habían en el lugar, dejando ver a quien sería mi oponente._

_Una mujer sentada sobre una majestuosa silla, con apariencia de un trono, hecho de fina madera negra y adornado para la ocasión, con las piernas cruzadas, una despiadada sonrisa y un vestido color negro con algunos detalles en blanco de, se limitaba solamente observarme con su rojiza y penetrante mirada, mientras su sonrisa burlona adornaba sus delicadas y finas facciones, y yo sentía que una extraña sensación invadía mi pecho, una mezcla de temor y añoranza, como si a esa mujer la hubiera visto alguna vez, ya que sus ojos y su oscura cabellera se me hacían familiar, pero eso no iba a impedir que cumpliera con mi cometido._

_Esta permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar:_

_-Vaya parece que tenemos un invitado inesperado, un héroe parece…aunque para mí solo eres otro pobre y débil mortal – dijiste con sarcasmo y sorna._

_-Pero este mortal será el que acabara contigo vampiresa, no dejare que esas muertes queden en la nada…créeme voy a destruirte – respondí decidido y firme, al momento en que tomaba con fuerza mi espada y apuntaba hacia ti._

_-Parece que tenemos a un hombre muy valiente o quizás muy estúpido – decías en el momento de ponerte de pie, hacer aparecer una imponente hacha color rojo cereza, aunque algo peculiar, mientras volvías a hablar – porque no sabes contra quien te estas enfrentando…pero como estoy algo aburrida haremos esto más largo…no tendrás la misma suerte que los demás – terminaste de hablar, en el instante en que otras velas se encendían detrás de ti, iluminando el resto del salón y dejando ver una escena por demás impactante y perversa._

_Eran cadáveres de hombres y mujeres, guerreros que habían desafiado a esta mujer vampiro y que habían tenido el peor de los finales, estaban decapitados, con sus torsos abiertos o mutilados, parecían ser algo recientes y otros llevaban tiempo en ese estado, despidiendo un fuerte hedor pútrido en el ambiente, mientras la sangre seca decoraba panorama y los rostros desfigurados e inertes, al igual que sus miradas, daban un aspecto lúgubre y tétrico al lugar. Al ver esa imagen, me asombro e impresión fueron muy grandes, igual que el temor que me invadía, provocando que mis manos temblaran junto con mi espada, mientras que tú te deleitabas con el miedo que sentía y sonreías con gracia para volverme a hablar:_

_-No temas héroe, ese no será tu final…aun –dijiste con sorna, para que luego en un rápido movimiento te acercaras hacia mí y susurrarme – me divertiré un poco contigo para luego matarte lentamente…considérate afortunado humano – terminaste de hablar, al momento en que dirigías tu hacha con fuerza hacia mí, haciéndome reaccionar a tiempo para poder esquivar tu ataque, mientras volvías a reír por debajo y decías – Vaya parece que en vez de héroe eres solo una rata asustada._

_-Y tu una cobarde vampiro que ataca por detrás…pero si quieres pelear enserio, entonces con gusto estaré encantado de asesinarte – hable con coraje y valentía, posicionándome una vez más dispuesto a atacar a aquella mujer, que solo atinó a decir._

_-Bueno eso estará por verse…pero creo que terminaras arrepintiéndote de tus palabras._

_Y luego de que terminaras de hablar, me abalance sobre ti, con ferocidad dispuesto a todo, en el momento en que mi espada chocaba contra el acero carmesí de tu arma, escuchándose el estruendo de los metales por toda la habitación y tú me decías con ironía:_

_-Parece que no eran solo palabras lo que dijiste héroe – me dijiste con gracia, en el momento en que me empujabas con la fuerza de tu hacha, para luego darme una patada en el abdomen, haciéndome caer lejos de ti, provocándome una mueca de dolor y tú te disponías a atacar una vez más – ¡pero eso no será suficiente para vencer a la reina de los vampiros!, niño tonto – hablaste con burla y frialdad, en el instante en que te disponías a darme muerte definitivamente con un potente golpe de tu arma, pero en ese momento pude llegar a detener tu ataque, interponiendo mi espada ante ti, mientras aun seguía de rodillas en el piso._

_-N-No te confíes demasiado vampira, no soy el guerrero reconocido de estas tierras por nada – respondí con dificultad, en el instante en que con un ágil movimiento, saque mi espada que impedía ti ataque, para deslizarme hacia un costada mientras tu hacha se incrustaba en el suelo de piedra, dándome la oportunidad perfecta para atacarte de frente con mi arma._

_Me dirigí con rapidez hacia donde tú estabas y con una bruta estocada intente atravesarte, pero para mi asombro ya no estabas allí si no que levitabas varios metros sobre el suelo y reías con malicia, mientras decías:_

_-¿Pensaste que con esa estrategia ibas a vencerme?, entonces eres más estúpido de lo que creía…no necesito mi arma para matarte, solo que no quería mancharme las manos con la sangre de un humano inmundo…pero tendrás el honor de morir por mi propia mano - me dijiste con crueldad y molestia, al momento en que grandes garras se formaban en tus dedos y tus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y perversidad, mientras que de tus labios sobresalían unos afilados colmillos blancos y bajas al suelo._

_-Entonces por fin veré de lo que es capaz un demonio como tú – dije confiado y firme, para luego disponerme a atacar con mi espada y tú con tus imponentes garras, continuando así con nuestra feroz batalla._

_El tiempo había pasado y aun nadie había salido victorioso de este enfrentamiento, me encontraba cansado y algo adolorido por las heridas y golpes que me habías provocado, rasgando un poco mis ropas y parte de mi piel, mientras respiraba de forma agitada y unos hilos de sangre salían de mi boca, mientras tú te veas algo agotada, con algunos de tus cabellos algo alborotados y tus ropas un poco rotosas pero sin ninguna herida en tu cuerpo, solo con algunas que otra raspadura, provocando frustración en mi por no haberte podido hacer ni un rasguño, y tú solo sonreías victoriosa percibiendo mi impotencia y odio por la situación, en el momento en que me decías:_

_-No te pongas así héroe, fue divertido después de todo pero todo debe acabar en algún momento…así que ¡muere! – terminaste de hablar para luego abalanzarte sobre mí con rapidez y brutalidad, alzando tus garras, dispuesta a acabar conmigo._

_Estaba cansado para intentar evitar tu ataque con algún movimiento defensivo, así que solo me quede parado en mi lugar, viendo como tú estabas cada vez más cerca; y en el instante en que te disponías a atacarme, logre esquivar por escasos centímetros tu arremetida, en el momento en que con un ágil movimiento de mi espada logre propiciarte un corte en la parte superior de tu cuello, cerca de las marcas de mordida que tenías. En el instante en que vi que mi ataque resulto certero sonreí victorioso, mientras tú sentías con algunas gotas de tu sangre escurrían por la herida que te había propinado, deformando tu rostro en una expresión de ira y furia, y rozando la herida con tus dedos me dijiste:_

_-ESTUPIDO HUMANO INSIGNIFICANTE, ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! – gritaste colérica y molesta, en el momento en que desaparecías de mi vista por escasos segundos para luego aparecer muy cerca de mí y sentir como me tomabas de cuello con fuerza y brutalidad, clavando tus uñas en la piel de mi garganta, levantándome algunos centímetros del suelo, provocando que el arma que tenía callera al piso y tu posicionabas tu mano libre cerca de mi pecho, en medio de este, dispuesta a atravesarme con tus garras, mientras continuabas mirándome con odio y crueldad – Se acabó el juego héroe…vas a morir – terminaste de hablar en el momento en que tu mano se dirigían atravesar mi torso y yo sonreía resignado pero con mis ojos aun clavados en ti, destilando temor y frustración por no haber podido derrotarte…pero en el momento en que estabas por acabar con mi vida tú te detuviste súbitamente a escasos milímetros de la piel de mi pecho y tu mirada parecía perderse en algún lugar._

_Pasaron unos segundos en que estuviste absorta en tus pensamientos, para luego volver a la realidad y mirarme con un dejo de felicidad y melancolía, al momento en que me llevabas, aun preso de tu agarre, hacia la salida de tu morada y arrojarme con fuerza sobre la fría tierra junto con mi espada y me decías:_

_-Tu…te dejare vivir un poco más, aún es muy pronto para que mueras – dijiste con mesura y frialdad, en el momento en que me dabas la espalda y te disponías a volver a tu palacio, mientras los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el lugar, no sin antes despedirte – Espero que este no sea nuestro último enfrentamiento héroe…y que vuelvas una vez más para intentar asesinarme…te estaré esperando humano – terminaste de hablar para luego meterte en tu guarida y cerrar las grandes puertas de madera detrás de ti, dejándome completamente confundido pero con una intensa sensación que me invadía, una extraña mezcla de deseo y determinación a cumplir con tu pedido._

_-Créeme volverás a verme…aún no hemos terminado – dije esas palabras con decisión y entereza, para luego recoger mi espada y disponerme a irme del lugar para volver en otra ocasión._

_Fin de flashback_

Luego de que mi mente se perdiera en el recuerdo de nuestro "primer" encuentro, me dispuse a mirarte directamente a los ojos y responder a tu pregunta:

-S-Si…la primera vez que te vi, sentí…sentí que te conocía, que te había visto en algún lugar…y fue por eso que volvía seguido solo para verte una vez más, para sentir que esa sensación, ese sentimiento que se formaba en mi pecho se hacía más grande y notorio – decía con sinceridad y cierto afecto – s-solo quería verte una vez más, quería ver una vez más tu mirada…es extraño que me sienta a gusto con la presencia de un demonio despiadado como tú.

Lugo de mi respuesta solo te quedaste en silencio, mirándome con tus atrayentes y enigmáticos orbes carmesí, para luego decirme:

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aun así estas tan empeñado en matarme? – cuestionaste manteniendo un semblante calmo e intrigada por la respuesta que iba a darte.

-N-No, no lo sé…quizás es porque era mi obligación, me deber…porque eras mi objetivo, mi presa – dije algo acongojado y aturdido – pero cada vez que te veía, en todas las ocasiones que luchamos…mi corazón me decía que no sería capaz de lastimarte, ni de matarte…que no podía hacerlo – termine de hablar para clavar mi mirada llena de confusión y afecto en tu rostro, en el que parecía ni inmutarse por la confesión que había hecho, pero poco a poco una sonrisa de satisfacción y gracia se fue formando en tus labios, para luego decir.

-Es irónico, el héroe que se enamora del demonio malvado y despiadado… un mortal que se enamora de una vampiresa, eso sí que es extraño – dijiste sarcasmo y cierta felicidad en tus palabras, mientras tu mirada penetraba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y volvías a hablar – y más extraño es que la reina de los vampiros sienta lo mismo por ese niño que salvo en aquel bosque hace años…esperando a que volvieras, a verte una vez más – hablaste con anhelo y sinceridad, al momento de hacer una pequeña pausa para luego decirme – dime Finn, eso que sientes por mi cada vez que nos encontramos…¿es amor? …¿tú me amas?

En ese instante luego de escuchar tu pregunta, sentí mi corazón latir con premura y fuerza, mis mejillas sonrojarse levemente y mi espada temblar entre mis manos, quizás era miedo o peor aún tal vez era que debía aceptar la verdad que no podía seguir escondiendo mucho más, así que con seguridad y cierto nerviosismo dije:

-A-Antes de responder a tu pregunta, contéstame esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dije evitando mirarte a la cara en ese momento, a los pocos segundos de escuchar tu respuesta.

-Marceline…mi nombre es Marceline - te escuche hablar con deseo y gracia, en el momento en que una pequeña sonrisa de alegría se formaba en mi rostro y de forma imprevista alejaba mi espada de tu garganta para clavarla con fuerza sobre el piso de piedra cerca de tu cuerpo, y mientras me sostenía de ella y sin soltarte del brazo respondí.

-S-Si, eso que siento en mi pecho al verte es amor…te amo Marceline – dije determinación y afecto, en el momento en que veía tus ojos brillar con intensidad y decirme.

-Es bueno escuchar eso…porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti humano – terminaste de hablar, en el momento en que me acercaba lentamente a tu rostro para luego rozar tus labios con suavidad y afecto, mientras sentía que con tu mano libre acariciabas el contorno de mi rostro y un metálico y agrio sabor a sangre invadían mis labios.

En ese instante, al percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo, me aleje de ti bruscamente poniéndome de pie y tomando cierta distancia de ti, que me mirabas extrañada y te ponías de pie, al momento en que decía turbado y desconcertado:

-No, no puedo hacer esto…no debemos, porque… ¿Cómo sé que tu realmente me amas y no es juego tuyo para luego asesinarme como siempre quisiste? – dije mirándote ansioso y temeroso, mientras tu lentamente te acercabas a mí.

-Porque si no te quisiera ya te hubiera matado en aquella ocasión…tu sabes que podría haberte asesinado en cualquiera de nuestros enfrentamientos, incluso ahora…pero no podría hacerlo, aunque parezca extraño los demonios también pueden sentir amor en algún momento…yo realmente te amo Finn…y solamente quiero estar contigo sin importa si está bien o no – me dijiste con gran honestidad en tus palabras, y estando ya muy cerca de mí, en un rápido movimiento te tome de las muñecas, para luego llevarte contra un de las paredes del gran salón, y mirándote con deseo y amor volví a unir mis labios con los tuyos, en un beso más intenso y apasionado, al momento en que soltaba tu agarre para con mis manos recorrer tu hermosa figura, para terminar posandolas sobre tu cintura y pegarte una más a mi cuerpo, y tu rodeabas mi cuello con tus brazos, enredando tus dedos sobre mi cabello por debajo de mi gorro y sentía como tu lengua se hacía paso por mi boca sin que yo me negara a ello e imitara tu acción

Los minutos parecían haberse hecho eternos, ya que en todo el momento en que nuestros labio se unían y nos degustábamos con el sabor del otro, todo parecía trascurrir con lentitud y si fuera por mi hubiera deseado que ese mágico momento nunca acabara, pero por falta de oxígeno tuve que separarme un poco de ti pero lo suficiente para mirarte con cariño mientras una de mis manos se dirigían a tu rostro para acariciar levemente tu mejilla y apartar unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre tu cara, para luego decirte:

-Ahora ya nada importa, ni la vida ni la muerte…solo estar a tu lado y nunca más alejarme de ti – dije con ternura y sinceridad, al momento en que tú sonreías complacida por mis palabras y decías

-No Finn, siempre estaré a tu lado y así nunca más me sentiré sola en esta eterna vida…estaremos juntos para siempre – hablaste con afecto y serenidad, en el momento te acercabas a mi cuello, abriendo un poco tu boca, dejando ver tus colmillos y antes de rozar con mi piel me dijiste –Te amo Finn…siempre lo hare – terminaste de hablar para luego enterrar tus colmillos sobre mi cuello y comenzar a succionar parte de mi sangre, mientras sentía como algunas gotas del líquido carmesí escurrían por mi piel y un intenso dolor me invadían.

Y mientras tú te deleitabas con mi sangre, yo solo atine a aferrarme a tu cuerpo, rodeándote con mis brazos con cariño y algo temeroso, pero seguro de que nunca más me alejaría de ti sin importar nada…incluso si moría en este instante. En ese momento solo pude decir con voz temblorosa y llena de afecto:

-Y y-yo a ti Marceline…siempre te amare mi reina – termine de hablar, al momento de sumergir mi rostro en tu cabellera oscura y sedosa, mientras seguía abrazado a tu cuerpo y tu continuabas degustando mi sangre y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaban en tus labios manchados de rojo, y dejaba que la oscuridad de la noche nos consumiera y la tenue luz de la luna nos iluminara…mientras el amor entre el guerrero que debió matarte y la siniestra mujer vampiro comenzaba a consumarse.

"Porque el guerrero resulto ser atrapado por su presa…aprisionado por una emoción, un sentimiento, una mirada y un beso…que lo mantendrá unido a ese oscuro ser… por toda la eternidad"

Hola una vez más! Jejeje ¿me extrañaron? ….Jejeje creo que no Xd, peor bueno solo decirles voy a tomarme un pequeño respiro de mis historias de HDA (eso no significa que las dejare…solo será un pequeño respiro) les dejo este one-shot finnceline, basado en una época algo medieval por así decirlo, en donde Finn tiene 20 años aproximadamente y bueno no describí como iba vestido pero para darles una idea, será una remera mangas largas celeste, algo sucia y rotosa, pantalones largos negros, también algo rotosos y botas así estilo militar negras, con una armadura en sus antebrazos y hombros algo rotas y guantes oscuros cortados hasta la mitad de los dedos y bueno su linda espada de acero y con el mango dela misma forma que su espada de sangre de demonio y su inseparable gorro (solo que imagínenselo algo diferente Xd…y espero se entienda la temática) …jejeje bueno sin más me despido, nos veremos pronto (y recuerden estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores :3)

Espero sea de su agrado y hasta la próxima! :D


	2. un amor entre las tinieblas y la pasion

Eterno y mortal, un amor entre las tinieblas y la pasión

"porque cada vez que me besas me arrastras más a la oscuridad y mi corazón se corrompe un poco más…por tu amor hacia un simple mortal que juro amarte con pasión y locura"

Aún recuerdo cuando probaste mi sangre aquella noche en la que debí acabar con tu existencia pero acabe entregándome a ti por completo con tal de sentir una vez más esa intensa emoción que nacía en mi pecho en cada ocasión que luchamos, en que fijabas tu orbes rojizos en mí, en las veces que te tenia cerca y sentía la agitación y felicidad en tu mirada, cuando rozabas tus fríos dedos sobre mi piel haciéndome estremecer ante aquel contacto inesperado y atrevido, viendo cómo te deleitabas con mi rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en tus labios…y más que nada cuando pude probar tus labios, manchados de sangre y con el sabor de estos, sentí que esa emoción mucho más que antes, como mi corazón latía desbocadamente y mi mente se nublaba, perdiéndose en la pasión y las tinieblas que nos rodeaban, y como mis manos recorrían tu esbelta figura con premura y deseo, al punto de poder escuchar un débil suspiro de goce salir de tus labios ante mis caricias, provocando que mis más bajos y lujuriosos instintos salieran a flote. Recuerdo que temí por mi vida cuando clavaste tus colmillos en mi cuello, produciéndome un dolor fuerte e intenso, haciendo que me refugiara en tu cuerpo, aferrándome a ti mientras tú te degustabas con mi sangre y luego de unos minutos te escuchaba decir:

-Tu sangre es tan exquisita héroe, es diferente a todos los mortales que he probado…eres noble, tu alma y tu corazón son puras, pero te advierto que si sigues a mi lado te corromperé, poco a poco la oscuridad te consumirá y estarás más cerca de la muerte…porque sabes que si quiero podría matarte en este momento – me dijiste con gracia y cierta sensualidad, en el momento en que una de tus manos pasaba por mi cabello y hundías tus finos dedos en este, mientras yo seguía abrazado a tu cuerpo percibiendo el aroma a rosas y sangre que emanaba, y te decía.

-T-Tu ya me corrompiste Marceline, desde el primer momento en que te vi ya nada fue igual para mi…y no me importa lo que me depare si continuo a tu lado porque seguiré a tu lado así muera por tu mano…siempre te amare mi bella vampiresa – dije esas palabras sinceridad y cierto temor porque fueran ciertas tus palabras y tú solo te estuvieras preparando asestarme el golpe de gracia mientras yo seguía temblando entre tus brazos y aferrándome más a tu cuerpo como un niño asustado.

Luego de ello solo hubo un momento de silencio, en donde ninguno de los emitía palabra alguna y la brisa de invierno irrumpía en el salón de tu castillo provocando que buscara abrigo y calor en tu gélida piel, en el instante en que te escuchaba decir:

-Eres un hombre muy decidido y estúpido Finn, pero si quieres dejarte corromper por mi oscuridad, si quieres estar al lado de un demonio, de un monstruo el resto de tu vida entonces que así sea…no tengas miedo humano, ya no tienes por qué temer, porque sería incapaz de matar al único ser que ame en esta inmortal vida – te escuche decir esas palabras con tranquilidad y afecto para que luego te separaras un poco de mi agarre y me miraras una vez más a los ojos y dijeras – sabes nunca creí que podría llegar a querer a un mortal, pero me di cuenta que te quiero a ti Finn…te quiero solo para mí – dijiste esas palabras de forma posesiva, al momento en que te veía acercarte a mí para unir tus labios con los míos una vez más.

Tuve un poco de miedo por tus palabras pero luego con aquel beso todo temor desapareció y solo pude dejarme llevar por el deseo y el amor que sentía por ti, mientras sentía tus manos sagaces inmiscuirse por la tela rasgada de mi playera celeste, acariciado mi torso con las yemas de tus dedos provocando un suspiro inaudible de placer ante el contacto con mi piel, sintiendo luego como una de tus manos subía desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello, tocándolo suavemente con tus dedos, en momento en que me separa de ti por falta de oxígeno, sintiendo mi cuerpo flaquear por la debilidad que sentía mi cuerpo, y tu fijabas tus ojos rojos en mí y decías:

-Niño tonto puedo ver por el brillo de tus ojos y el calor de tu piel que me deseas, tu también me quieres solo para ti…sin embargo aun así a pesar de ver en tu alma que tu amor por mí es real todavía tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder…pero no te preocupes yo hare que dejes de temer héroe, yo curare tu corazón y alma heridos – dijiste con dulzura y afecto, en el momento en que mi vista se oscurecerse y lo último que veía era tu mano pálida acercarse a mí, teñida de algunas gotas de aquel liquido carmesí, sintiendo como se posaba sobre mi mejilla derecha y escuchaba decirte – porque yo siempre te amare Finn, por toda la eternidad – cuando terminaste de pronunciar esas palabras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro para que después todo se volviera oscuro para mí y callera inconsciente en tus brazos, quedándote tu sola en las sombras de aquel castillo, atestado de muerte y el olor a sangre fresca, estado a merced de tus deseos sanguinarios y sombríos…sin saber si a la mañana siguiente vería la luz del sol una vez más.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, sintiendo mi cuerpo algo pesado pero tumbado sobre algo cómodo y agradable, en el instante en que unos rayos de luz daban de lleno en mi cara obligándome a abrir mis ojos completamente y encontrarme con la imagen de una amplia habitación, con algunos muebles de madera oscura algo degastados y una ventana a mi izquierda cubierta por algunas cortinas color bordo; desorientado y sin reconocer en donde me encontraba, me levante del lugar en que estaba acostado, una cama ancha con sabanas oscuras, para luego ponerme de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación y así saber o recordar en donde estaba.

Camine por unos de los pasillos internos de lo que parecía ser un antiguo castillo, ya sea por su estructura de piedra caliza o por la humedad que se percibía en el ambiente, pensando o intentando recordar en donde era que me encontraba, peor todos mis intentos eran en vano ya que lo único que venía a mi cabeza era un par de orbes rojizos mirándome fijamente y una voz melodiosa y burlona en la oscuridad de mi mente…y que por alguna razón se me hacía familiar.

Sin darme cuenta llegue al castillo principal de aquella guarida, en donde no se percibía la presencia de ningún ser vivo y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Curioso e intrigado me adentre en el lugar caminando con tranquilidad por aquella sala y percibiendo un sutil pero penetrante aroma a sangre y rosas, provocando que a mi mente viniera la imagen de una mujer de piel pálida y larga cabellera negra con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus labios, de aura tétrica y misteriosa, ocasionándome cierto temor e incertidumbre ante el recuerdo de esa mujer; mientras mi vista inspeccionaba aquel salón sombrío pero iluminado por algunos rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas y cortinas rasgadas del lugar, mi mirada se topó con una espada clavada sobre el piso de piedra, de mango rojo y la hoja de color platinado. Rápidamente me acerque a donde estaba aquella arma que reconocí como mía, para sacarla de su enclave y tomarla entre mis manos viendo mi reflejo en el acero de la hoja, notando algunos vestigios de sangre en esta y en el suelo del salón, haciendo que a mi mente vinieran recuerdos, al principio difusos pero que fueron aclarándose de a poco, de lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento que había tenido con aquella extraña mujer:

_Flashback _

_Se podía observar por uno de los ventanales del castillo como el sol se iba poniendo poco a poco y dando paso a la noche, en donde se podía escuchar el choque feroz de dos aceros impactar brutalmente el uno con el otro y mi respiración algo agitada por la intensa y ardua pelea que estaba llevando a cabo contra aquella vampiresa, que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante ninguno de mis ataques y me observaba con su penetrante mirada y una sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro._

_Sentía frustración e impotencia ante esta situación, ante esa mujer demonio por no poder hacerle daño alguno, más que raspones o pequeños cortes insignificantes, y que a duras penas podía acercarme a ella, que parecía jugar conmigo ya que algo me decía que podría haberme asesinado cuando hubiera querido; estaba molesto y cansado pero ello no quería decir que me rendiría, porque me había jurado que iba a derrotarla a cualquier precio._

_Tome mi espada con fuerza, y con agilidad y rapidez, me dirigí a donde estaba la mujer vampiro para asestarle un duro golpe y así herirla gravemente, pero en el momento en que mi espada estaba por impactar en la piel de la demonio esta se corrió a un costado, provocando que mi espada diera de lleno en el piso, y luego escuchara a aquella demonio decir:_

_-Buen intento humano, por lo visto eres demasiado testarudo y estúpido para seguir viniendo a querer enfrentarme – decías con vanidad e ironía – sabes eres el único oponente que me ha durado más de un enfrentamiento, pero por lo menos asa podre divertirme un poco contigo…si es que no mueres en el proceso – hablaste serena y divertida, en el momento en que escuchaba tus pasos dirigirse hacia mí y ver tu gran hacha elevada sobre mi cabeza, y diciendo una vez más – veremos qué tan rápido puede escapar de esto pequeña rata – terminaste hablar para luego arremeter tu arma contra mí._

_En el instante en que vi el filo de tu hacha, de color rojo oscuro, puse mi espada para interponer tu ataque, que a duras penas podía soportar, mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente y te decía:_

_-Y-Yo no huyo como rata maldita vampiresa…y si me ves volver aquí todavía es porque no dejare de hacerlo hasta matarte – hable con firmeza y decisión, en el momento en que una sarcástica sonrisa se formaba en tus labios, provocando que me molestara aún más y arremetiera contra ti impulsando mi espada con fuerza, haciendo que retrocedieras un poco, y luego te empujara fuertemente alejándote de mí, y así propinarte un corte con mi acero en tu brazo derecho._

_Una sonrisa triunfante se formó en mi rostro mientras te veía algo asombrada y molesta por mi sorpresivo ataque, entretanto algunas gotas de sangre escurrían de tu herida, manchando tu piel pálida de rojo, y tus ojos destilando malicia y diversión, al momento en que decías:_

_-Has mejorado héroe…pero aun no es lo suficiente para matarme – dijiste esas palabras con gracia y fastidio, en el instante en que te ponías frente a mí y me asestabas una patada en el abdomen provocando que callera unos metros alejado de ti._

_Intente levantarme rápidamente a pesar del dolor que me aquejaba en ese momento, mientras te veía acercarte a mí con furia y ferocidad, sin tu arma y con tus manos formadas en grandes y afiladas garras; cuando estabas a escasos centímetros, con tus ojos rojos brillando intensamente, pude evitar tu puño, que impacto con una fuerza inhumana sobre el piso de piedra, haciéndome a un costado para luego verte ponerte de pie y mirarme de forma intimidante y seria, provocándome cierto temor pero aun así permaneciendo firme ante tu penetrante y fría mirada._

_-Sigues pareciéndote más a una rata asustada que al valiente guerrero que dices ser – decías con sorna y fastidio._

_-B-Bueno si piensas que soy un cobarde, entonces porque no lo probamos…así veremos qué tan poderosa es la "reina de los vampiros" – dije con determinación y seguridad, sosteniendo mi espada con firmeza y posicionándome para un nuevo ataque._

_-Realmente eres un mortal idiota y terco, pero si tanto quieres morir cumpliré tu deseo – hablaste confiada y divertida, esperando a que realizara mi ofensiva._

_Y luego de unos pocos segundos me encamine hacia ti corriendo, con mi arma lista para golpearte, mientras tú hacías lo mismo con tus garras preparadas para herirme. En el instante en que nos tuvimos frente a frente nuestras miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, provocando en mi esa extraña sensación dentro de mi pecho una vez más al ver tus orbes rojizos puestos en mí, en el momento en que sentía mi espada rozar contra tu pálida piel y notaba una ligera sonrisa formada en tu rostro._

_Poco tiempo después estábamos paradas en lados opuestos de aquel salón, sin hacer movimiento alguno, en un silencio absoluto y sepulcral, para que luego de pocos minutos callera de rodillas tomando mi hombro izquierdo, con una gran herida que había traspasado mi armadura y comenzaba a sangrar profundamente, mientras emitía una pequeña queja de dolor y molestia._

_Oí tus pasos acercarse hacia mí, en el instante en que trataba tomar mi espada pero sentí tu mano tomarme del brazo, para luego agacharte a mi altura y mirarme gracia diciéndome:_

_-Te lo dije humano, solo eres un tonto que cree poder vencerme, pero no tengas miedo esa herida no te matara…aun – dijiste irónica y triunfante, mientras yo te miraba con odio e impotencia. _

_-S-Solo eres un maldito mons- pero no pude terminar de hablar, ya que sentí tu mano fría posarse sobre mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios, y me decías._

_-Creo que no te conviene terminar lo que ibas a decirme niño estúpido, porque sabes que si quisiera podría atravesarte el corazón en este momento – me decías de forma calmada y serena, entretanto yo sentía miedo y temor por tu palabra, mientras te miraba asustado e intranquilo por tu cercanía mi cuerpo._

_Me viste con ironía y diversión, en el momento en que bajabas tu mano hacia mi pecho, tocándolo con las yemas de tus dedos suavemente, entretanto yo permanecía estático en mi lugar y mi nerviosismo e incomodidad aumentaban; tu solo sonreías complacida ante reacción mientras tus escurridizas manos se dirigían a mi hombro lastimado, para pasar tus dedos sutilmente sobre este y decías:_

_-Sabes me gusta ver la cara de temor en mis victimas antes de asesinarlas, como sus ojos brillan de miedo y pavor ante mi sola presencia…y me gusta más cuando tu miedo y nerviosismo hacia mí se nota en tu rostro, pareces un niñito asustado e inocente – hablabas con burla, en el instante en que te acercabas lentamente a mi rostro – me tienta tanto matarte ahora viendo tu sangre caer al suelo gota a gota, percibiendo su olor tan diferente a de los otros mortales…pero aún no lo hare, quiero disfrutar y divertirme contigo – me dijiste en forma de susurro muy cerca de mi rostro y tomándome de mi mejilla, manchando mi piel con los restos de sangre en tus dedos, mientras yo me perdía en tu mirada profunda y sombría, al momento en que te escuchaba decir – porque algún día serás mío héroe…solo mío._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de aquel extraño e insólito recuerdo, mi mente se fue aclarando poco a poco, rememorando los sucesos recientemente ocurridos y el porqué de mi estadía en ese castillo. Me quede pensativo en ese lugar por unos minutos intentando comprender porque la que debía ser mi presa, mi objetivo destruir, termino por enamorarme de tal forma que en la oportunidad que tuve para acabar con aquella mujer termine por rendirme ante esa intensa sensación y sentimiento que afloraba en mi pecho cada vez que veía su mirada rojiza fija en mí, y lo más desconcertante de todo esto era que ella también decía amarme, que esa vampiresa despiadada y sanguinaria sentía lo mismo que yo…quizás estaba destinado a encontrarme una vez más con la que salvo mi vida cuando era solo un niño y le jurara mi amor hasta el final de mis días, sin importar que llegara a morir por su mano y el temor que invadía con solo sentir su presencia…ya que mi amor por aquella mujer demonio era más grande que cualquier miedo que pudiera sentir, más grande que cualquier inseguridad y sin importar que terminara perdiéndome en las sombras y corrupción.

Sin darme cuenta, al sentir ese intenso sentimiento una vez más, de mi boca escapo el nombre de la mujer dueña de mi alma y corazón:

-Marceline – dije con añoranza y afecto, al momento en que escuchaba una melodía dulce y melancólica provenir de algún lugar del edificio.

Curioso e intrigado por saber de dónde provenía la voz, me guie por lo que escuchaba, saliendo del salón y adentrándome por un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los jardines interiores del palacio, viendo que había nadie pero que aquella melodía se escuchaba con más claridad en esa zona. Me encamine por el lugar, con mi espada lista para atacar y buscando a la dueña de la voz, en el instante en que sentía los rayos del sol sobre mi cuerpo y una leve brisa invernal recorrer el lugar, provocándome un pequeño escalofrió por sentir el viento frio sobre mi piel y parte de mi playera rotosa; luego de unos minutos de buscar sin tener resultado alguno, me quede parado por unos segundos a contemplar el paisaje matutino que me bridaba el exterior, para luego sentir como alguien me tomaba suavemente de la muñeca, causando que me diera rápidamente la vuelta y apuntara en dirección hacia quien me había tocado, mientras sostenía su muñeca con fuerza y decía:

-¿E-Eres tu Marceline?, responde si no quieres que te mate – dije un poco intranquilo y exaltado, al momento en que escuchaba una risa divertida provenir de aquella figura, cubierta por una larga capa negra y capucha del mismo color, que me respondía.

-Sabes que no puedes matarme, no podrías…pero parece que aun desconfías mucho de mi Finn – me decías con gracia y seguridad, en el instante en que te movías hacia la sombra y dejabas ver tu rostro y tus ojos mirándome fijamente.

-¡Marceline!, yo lo siento, es que…cuando desperté no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado – respondí apenado y aliviado por ver de quien se trataba, al momento en que bajaba la punta de mi espada de su cuello y soltaba su muñeca – y no es que desconfíe de ti sino que…que –intentaba explicarle sin éxito alguno, entretanto posabas tu mano en mi mejilla para acariciarla suavemente y decirme.

-Sino que aún me tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos Finn, me temes…pero ya te dije que no tienes por qué temer, no te hare daño más que al probar un poco de tu sangre – me decías con afecto y tranquilidad, al momento en que yo dirigía mi mano al costado derecho de mi cuello, notando las cicatrices de mordida y provocando sorpresa en mi rostro, mientras tú me decías – pero lo entiendo, es normal que los humanos o mortales le teman a demonios o monstruos como yo – te escuche pronunciar esas palabras con un dejo de tristeza y melancolía, en el instante en que te abrazaba, arrojando mi espada a un lado, con cariño y sentimiento.

-No digas eso Marceline, tu…tú no eres un monstruo y si te temo es porque nunca pensé que terminaría enamorándome de ti, pero créeme que a pesar del miedo que pueda tener eso no será suficiente para alejarme de ti…porque eres la dueña de mi alma y porque no me importa dejarme corromper por la oscuridad con tal de estar a tu lado – dije esas palabras con sinceridad y afecto, mientras sentías como te aferrabas más en mis brazos y pegabas más tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Gracias Finn, realmente contigo a mi lado ya no me siento sola…además que nunca pensé que podrías ser tan cursi y tierno con una vampiresa héroe – dijiste más animada y con una sonrisa burlona y alegre en tus labios.

-B-Bueno debería decir lo mismo, no todos los días un demonio se enamora de un humano – dije divertido y calmado, para luego preguntarte – pero ¿Por qué no te había visto cuando desperté?

-Porque fui a pasear un rato, además de buscar algo de ropa para ti, la que traes puesta no está en un gran estado

-Creía que los vampiros no salían de día porque la luz del sol les hace daño.

-No salí del castillo…pero muchas veces me gusta ver el cielo de día y sentir aunque sea un poco la luz del sol – decías serena, en el momento en que te separabas un poco de mi agarre y fijabas tu mirada en mi por unos segundos, transmitiéndome cariño y felicidad, para luego rozar tus labios con los míos en un beso corto pero apasionado – te amo niño tonto.

-Y yo a ti vampiresa burlona – le dijo con sinceridad y gracia, para luego permanecer abrazados un tiempo más las sombras que daba el jardín del castillo.

Tiempo después, luego de haber comido algunas manzanas que me habías dado, me llevaste de vuela a la habitación en la que había despertado en la mañana para darme una nueva muda de ropa. Vi sobre la cama un camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones del mismo estilo que los míos, pero notando rápidamente que gorro de oso polar blanco no estaba, asi que algo alterado y nervioso pregunte:

-Marceline ¿en dónde está mi gorro?, creí que estaría aquí – le pregunte algo preocupado, entretanto tu cerrabas las cortinas de las ventanas para que no te dieran los rayos del sol y luego te volteabas para decirme.

-Se nota que amas mucho a tu gorro, hasta pareces un niño que le quitaron su juguete favorito – decías con ironía y diversión, provocando que me sonrojara un poco por mi actuar, mientras te escuchaba decir – pero no te preocupes héroe tu querido gorro está bien, yo lo tengo…es que me parecía mejor que te lo sacara por un rato para ver tu lindo cabello rubio, es más yo creo que así te vez mejor - dijiste con sensualidad y burla, en el momento en que te quitabas tu capa oscura dejando ver tu agraciada figura.

Me quede contemplando por unos minutos la imagen aquella mujer de cabellera negra, vestida con un corset de magas largas negro con algunos detalles el rojo oscuro, que dejaba ver mejor la forma de su cuerpo y un poco de sus pechos y su piel blanquecina, con unos pantalones oscuros, ajustados a sus torneadas piernas y unas botas largas rojas de tonalidad oscura; era tal la belleza que veían mis ojos, que no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo me quede mirándote, encantado y hechizado por lo hermoso de tu figura, que solo logre volver a la realidad al oír tu voz decirme:

-Vaya parece que te gusta lo que vez Finn, aunque podrías disimular un poco – me decías con gracia y diversión, al momento en que te acercabas a mi diciéndome – pero será mejor que te cambies…y quizás podrías dejarme que te ayude – pronunciaste esas palabras de forma provocativa, mirándome con deseo y erotismo, estando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Me quede callado ante tu petición, estaba algo nervioso y pero también deseoso de ello, tanto en es así que tu sonreíste complacida para que luego comenzaras a desvestirme. Comenzaste por la armadura en mis antebrazos y hombros, haciéndolo de forma lenta y pausada mientras tus orbes rojizos se clavaban en mí y esa sonrisa burlona no desaparecía de tus labios, luego continuaste con mi playera rotosa y sucia, moviendo tus manos con destreza y delicadeza por mi pecho, para luego sacármela lentamente y sentir el tacto frio de tu piel sobre la mía, provocándome un suspiro ahogado de goce y excitación al sentirte tan cerca de mí y como tus dedos acariciaban cada milímetro de mi piel descubierta; tu solo te deleitabas con mis inaudibles gemidos, en el instante en que volvías tu manos a mi rostro y me decías:

-Parece que te gusta que te ayude…te gustan mis caricias ¿verdad héroe?, a mi también me gusta ayudarte, el sentir tu piel cálida sobre mis manos y el ver cómo te pones tenso y nervioso por ello, el escuchar tu corazón latir agitadamente ante mi cercanía y el notar la inocencia en tu alma es algo que me provoca…que me excita a continuar – me decías en forma de susurro, mientras tus manos enredarse en mi cabello y yo continuaba sin hacer movimiento alguno, disfrutando de tus caricias en silencio.

Escuche una leve risa tuya al ver que yo no contestaba y no me movía de mi lugar, pero eso no te detuvo en lo absoluto y tu proseguiste con tarea, en el instante en que sentía tus dedos delinear las cicatrices viejas heridas en mi cuerpo, algunas hechas por ti, y notando un destello de culpa y tristeza en tus ojos mientras te escuchaba decir:

-Esas heridas te las provoque yo, al igual que todo el daño y el sufrimiento, no hay nada que pueda remediar eso…pero por lo menos déjame apaciguar un poco el dolor – terminaste de hablar en el momento en que sentía tus labios posarse sobre mis cicatrices para besarlos con delicadeza y afecto, mientras tus manos deambulaba por mi torso.

Ante las caricias que me estabas dando no pude contener por mucho tiempo más alguno que otro ronco gemido de placer, entretanto escuchaba una pequeña risa triunfante salir de tus labios al momento en que volvías a mirarme detenidamente con tus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad y deseo y luego me decías:

-Parece que provoco lo mismo en ti Finn, me deseas…al igual que yo a ti – me decías con voz melodiosa y sensual, en el momento de rozar tus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado y atrevido, y pegabas tu cuerpo al mío haciendo que poco a poco fuera dejándome llevar por la lujuria y el deseo.

Luego de unos minutos te separaste de mí lentamente, viéndome por uno segundos con deseo y sensualidad, mientras una sonrisa pícara se formaba en tu rostro, en el momento en que sentía tu mano descender hasta el cierre de mi pantalón y rozar sutilmente mi entrepierna para luego bajar mi cierre lentamente; en ese momento al descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones reaccione, tomándote suave pero firmemente de una de tus muñecas y con mi otra mano tomándote de la barbilla para así poder verte a los ojos mientras te decía:

-E-Es verdad lo que dices Marceline…te deseo y quiero que seas mía, así como yo seré tuyo – dije esas palabras con sinceridad y erotismo, para que luego me acercara a tus labios lentamente y besarlos con delicadeza y afecto.

A los pocos minutos ese beso pasó a ser más apasionado y feroz, mientras mis manos te tomaban con firmeza de la cintura y tú rodeabas tus brazos sobre mi cuello, con mi lengua introduciéndose en tu boca para poder saborearla y degustarme con ella, correspondiendo e imitante tú también mi acción. Luego de proseguir esa acción por unos minutos más me separe un poco de ti para dirigirme a tu cuello y en un torpe movimiento hacer que retrocedieras tumbándote así en la cama, en el instante en que me separa de la piel de tu cuello y te miraba algo avergonzado pero ansioso por querer seguir marcando y recorriendo tu cuerpo, mientras tu sonreías con picardía y gracias diciéndome en ese momento:

-Parece que eres un poco torpe en esto humano – hablabas con diversión y alegría, posando una de tus manos sobre mi mejilla derecha y continuabas diciendo – pero no tienes de que avergonzarte...porque yo también quiero que seas mío y solo me entregare ante ti – dijiste esa palabras de forma provocativa y sensual en el momento en que volvías a besarme y tus manos se hundían en mi cabello y yo me dejaba llevar cada vez más por la lujuria y la pasión.

Luego de ello me dedique a explorar tu cuerpo y marcar tu piel con mis besos y caricias, de forma lenta y apasionada, deshaciéndome poco a poco de la ropa que nos estorbaba para nuestras pretensiones, contemplando tu cuerpo desnudo en más de una ocasión, tocando tu cabello, tu rostro, tus pechos, tus muslos y nalgas, mientras tu suspirabas extasiada ante mis caricias y tus manos sagaces recorrían mi pecho y abdomen, para luego pasar a mi espalda y en más de una vez rozar tus dedos en mi entrepierna sonriendo complacida ante mis gemidos de goce y placer; sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos sumergiendo en un mar de lujuria y pasión, en el momento en que te hacia mía, adentrándome en tu interior, entretanto tu emitías gemidos de placer y goce cada vez que me adentraba más en ti, sintiendo como te aferrabas a mi espalda, clavando tus uñas, arañando mi piel y lastimándola en el proceso. Callamos nuestros gemidos con besos intensos y feroces, lastimando mi labio inferior y provocando que un hilo de sangre corriera por mi boca pero siendo limpiado por tu lengua, lamiendo con lentitud y delicadeza mi sangre, viendo cómo te deleitabas con el sabor de esta y me dedicabas miradas llenas de pasión y deseo; ese día nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, uniéndonos en una danza íntima y erótica, sintiendo como mi corazón latía desbocadamente y ese sentimiento dentro de mi pecho se volvía incontrolable, mientras nosotros dos demostrábamos nuestro amor en medio de la penumbra y las sombra de aquella habitación…en un pacto que creía iba a ser eterno.

Pasaron los días y así los meses, en que aquel paisaje invernal había dado lugar al clima y paisaje de primavera, mientras yo seguía a tu lado amándote con pasión y afecto sin importar que tú disfrutaras de mi sangre en cada ocasión que tenías o que marcara mi piel con más cicatrices, producto de los rasguños que me hacías cada vez que hacíamos el amor, y más que nada que con cada día que siguiera a tu lado me corrompería aún más por la oscuridad…pero en el interior había algo que me preocupaba y asustaba, debido a un sueño o una pesadilla que había tenido últimamente, en la que aparecía en el mismo salón en donde luchamos en más de una ocasión, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, y que algo confundido caminaba por el lugar pronunciando tu nombre para que aparecieras, sin tener éxito al principio, pero luego de unos minutos de seguir llamándote escuchaba tu voz decir mi nombre desde algún lugar del salón. Recuerdo que después de ello te buscaba con cierta desesperación y ansiedad hasta que pude divisar tu figura, para luego acercarme a ti lentamente y un extraño sonido se escuchaba con cada paso que daba, y luego de unos pocos minutos te encontraba, estando de espaldas a mí y con un líquido extraño que caía de tus manos; al verte quise acercarme a ti pero tú no me lo permitiste, al momento en que estaba parado sobre un charco de sangre y luego mis ojos se quedaban clavados en los miles de cadáveres que había a mi alrededor, algunos decapitados y otros desmembrados, provocando que me atemorizara por tétrica y sangrienta escena que tenía en frente y que algo asustado quisiera acercarme una vez más a ti, pero en ese instante tu volteabas a verme con tu mirada rojiza brillando en la oscuridad con perversidad y malicia, dejando que notara tus labios y parte de tus rostro manchado de rojo, junto con tus manos, transformadas en afiladas garras y tus colmillos sobresalir de tu boca, en ese instante al verte de esa manera yo sentí que el temor me invadía, mientras intentaba llamarte y acercarme a ti y una sonrisa siniestra y cruel se formaba en tus labios…luego de ello tu solo me miraste por unos segundos para luego abalanzarte sobre mí y mis ojos se quedaban con la imagen de un desalmado y maligno demonio acercarse a mí, haciendo que me despertara agitado y sobresaltado en medio de la noche y mi mirada se quedaba fija en tu figura dormir plácidamente a mi lado, mientras sentía el miedo y nerviosismo invadirme por aquellas pesadillas.

Pero había algo más, algo que me provocaba cierta incertidumbre y amargura, una situación que terminaría concretándose tarde o temprano…aunque podría tener una solución a ese problema a que llamaba la muerte por solo el hecho de ser un mortal, era algo que me molestaba y frustraba ya que quería estar al lado de mi vampiresa por toda la eternidad, más allá de todo miedo o temor que pudiera sentir, pero ese deseo me era imposible, algún día moriría y ella se quedaría sola una vez más…y yo no permitiría eso, no quería alejarme de ella, la amaba demasiado y es por eso que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar parte de mi humanidad con tal de estar a su lado por siempre.

Era un día como cualquiera, en donde se podía observar el atardecer en el cielo que daría paso en poco tiempo al cielo nocturno, y en donde yo me encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos que ahora llamaba mi hogar, mientras que por mi mente transitaban miles de dudas y preguntas sobre como reaccionaria Marceline a mi petición y si es que aceptaría…pero yo quería creer que iba a hacerlo. Pocos minutos después hasta el salón principal, en donde tú estabas mirado por la ventana el paisaje primaveral que había afuera mientras veías como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, entretanto yo me acerque a ti para abrazarte por detrás y decirte:

-Es un lindo atardecer ¿no lo crees? – dije con tranquilidad y serenidad, mientras rodeaba mis brazos sobre tu cuerpo, atrayéndote hacia mí con suavidad y afecto.

-Si es una linda vista…pero te noto algo nervioso Finn ¿te pasa algo? – dijiste con calma y curiosidad, haciendo que suspirara resignado y respondiera.

-Si bueno…hay algo que quiero decirte – hablaba intranquilo pero intentando mantener la calma, en el momento en que te separabas de mi agarre y me mirabas fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo – yo sé que tu como eres una vampiresa puedes transformar a quien tú quieres, es decir darle la inmortalidad – intentaba hablar con coherencia, entretanto tú me observabas intrigada y con seriedad en tu rostro – Bueno el punto es que yo quisiera que volvieras inmortal Marceline…para sí estar contigo sin temer porque algún día llegara a morir, además no me importa perder parte de mi humanidad con tal de estar a tu lado – termine de hablar con cierto nerviosismo y firmeza, en el instante en que te alejabas de mí, caminando al otro extremo del salón, dándome la espalda para decirme.

-No, no lo hare Finn – dijiste seria y decidida.

-¡Que!, ¿p-pero porque?, yo creí que querías estar conmigo para siempre – decía alterado y asombrado por tu respuesta.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo…pero no voy a darte esa maldición, no voy a transformarte en un monstruo ni a terminar de quitarte la pureza de tu alma.

-¿Porque dices que es una maldición?, así podremos estar juntos sin temor a que yo algún día llegara a morir, ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? – cuestione un poco molesto y exacerbado.

-¡Porque solo estaría haciéndote más daño del que ya te he hecho!, porque así perderías tu humanidad y te transformarías en un demonio destinado a la vivir para siempre en un mundo que se cae a pedazos cada vez más…además que prefiero verte muerto antes de darte la inmortalidad – te escuche pronunciar esas palabras con frialdad y molestia mientras seguía dándome la espalda.

-No lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo, te di todo, mi alma, mi corazón y mi sangre, y aun así a ti no te importa...creí que lo entenderías Marceline, creí que me amabas pero me equivoque – dije decepcionado y fastidiado, con mi mirada fija en ti transmitiendo rabia y molestia – ya que al parecer eres lo que pensé que eras desde un principio, solo un demonio desalmado y egoísta – termine de hablar para encaminarme hacia la salida del salón, pero a mitad de camino te veía interponerte en mi camino, mientras me mirabas con furia y dolor, al momento que sentía como me tomabas con fuerza del cuello y decías.

-¡Y TU SOLO ERES UN ESTUPIDO HUMANO QUE NO QUIERE ENTENDER NADA! – vociferaste colérica, para luego arrojarme con fuerza haciendo queme estrellara contra una de las paredes del lugar – TU QUIERES LA INMORTALIDAD PERO NO SABES LO QUE ESO CONLLEVA, ES SOLO UNA MALDICION QUE TE TRANSFORMA UN UNA CRIATURA ODIADA POR TODOS, Y TU QUIERES SACRIFICAR TU HUMANIDAD POR ESO…CREEME NO VALE LA PENA –decías en voz alta con furia y amargura.

Yo te escuche decir esas palabras mientras intentaba ponerme de pie por el fuerte y brutal golpe que había recibido, provocando que me lastimara la cabeza y unos hilos de sangre escurrían desde mi frente quedando también algo atontado y adolorido, y a duras penas poder decirte:

-L-Lo hago porque te amo, a-acaso eso no te parece suficiente…que r-realmente ame a un demonio como tú – dije con seriedad y fastidio.

-Entonces quizás nunca deberías haberme amado, porque ahora veras lo que es un demonio de verdad – hablaste con ira y severidad, para luego abalanzarte sobre mí con tus orbes rojizos brillando intensamente , tus manos transformadas en garras y tus colmillos sobresalir de tu boca, al igual que en los sueños que había tenido provocando que me asustara y paralizara ante la imagen que tenía frente a mis ojos, en el instante te tenia a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo y sintiera tus garras atravesar mi piel, produciendo un gran dolor a tal punto que lo último que llegue a ver fue tus ojos rojos irradiar furia y rabia para que luego todo se volviera negro para mí.

Poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia, mientras sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y algo atontado por los golpes que había recibido; pude llegar a abrir un pocos los ojos para toparme con una extraña figura que se alejaba de mí y llegar a oír un débil sollozo provenir de esa persona, que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándome solo en algún lugar que no pude llegar a reconocer en ese momento…y sin saber si ese sería el lugar de mi muerte.

Luego de aquel suceso desperté en una cama de hospital de mi reino, con unos vendajes en la cabeza y en el torso, recibiendo la visita de la gobernarte lugar, que al parecer creía que yo había muerto en mi misión que no había vuelto después varios meses mientras yo solo escuchaba sus preguntas y respondía lo mejor posible, pero internamente me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ver a aquella mujer vampiro que tanto amaba a pesar de haber sido ella quien me provocara estas heridas y recordar con claridad el momento en que se lanzaba contra mi lista para asesinarme.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo comenzó a pasar, en donde veía las estaciones cambiar hasta que llegar una vez más al otoño, y sin rastro de la reina vampiro que supo atemorizar estas tierras, provocando que me intrigara y preocupara por saber algo de ella, pero en todas las ocasiones que quise volver a ese castillo pero el miedo y la imagen de esa mujer hecha un verdadero demonio frenaban mis intentos por ir a buscarla, haciendo que me frustrara y sintiera un cobarde por temer a que me mataras…y dándome cuenta que mi miedo estaba imponiéndose ante mi amor por aquella vampiresa.

Durante ese tiempo por noches sentí en varias ocasiones como si alguien me observara fijamente en la oscuridad, como tocaban suavemente mi piel, provocando que mi piel se erizara y en más de una ocasión me despertara agitado y sobresaltado, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y con nada más que oscuridad a mi alrededor; incluso llegue a escuchar la voz de una mujer decir mi nombre y sentir como alguien rozaba levemente mis labios. Era algo extraño e intrigante para mí, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre esperaba sentir en las noches el tacto frio de aquel ser misterioso sobre mi cuerpo, ya que algo me decía que ese ser que se presentaba en la penumbra de la noche era aquella mujer vampiro que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba, la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma.

Pero también hubo varias noches en una pesadilla recurrente me invadía, un sueño parecido al que había tenido aquella vez cuando estaba al lado de mi amada, pero en esta ocasión yo no resultaba atacado sino que en esta ocasión se presentaba un escenario diferente, como si fuera un reino devastado y sumido en el caos total, con algunos cadáveres dispersados por el suelo del lugar, en el momento en que mi mirada se fijaba en una figura parada en medio de toda la destrucción, una mujer mirándome con sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad y frialdad, con sus manos manchadas de sangre al igual que su boca, escuchando como decía mi nombre con nostalgia y afecto, para que luego viera como esa mujer estaba frente a y sintiera como atravesaba mi pecho mientras mi sangre comenzaba a esparcirse y un gran dolor me invadía, provocando que despertara sobresaltado y asustado por esa extraña pesadilla…que sin esperarlo se haría realidad.

Una tarde que parecía como cualquier otro de otoño, el pueblo se convulsiono por la noticia que un soldado de un reino vecino al oeste de aquí, que decía que su reino estaba siendo atacado por una mujer demonio con un ejército de seres oscuros que arrasarían todo en cuestión de tiempo. La princesa, alarmada por lo que escuchaba, decidió enviar ayuda al pueblo vecino para evitar que el ejército de aquel demonio invadiera su reino. Rápidamente me dirigí con un grupo de soldados y guerreros al pueblo que estaba siendo asesinado en ese momento por el ejército de la reina de los vampiros, en mi interior al verla una vez más hizo que esa sensación en mi pecho volviera a crecer una vez más, al momento en que me abría paso entre las bestias y criaturas oscuras con desesperación y ansias por tenerte cerca una vez más. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, apartando de mí camino a todo enemigo que se me cruzara con mi espada, hasta poder verte mejo y gritar tu nombre:

-¡MARCELINE! – pronuncie tu nombre con felicidad y ansiedad, en el instante en que tu volteabas a verme con una expresión de asombro y molestia en tu rostro.

-¡FINN!, ESTUPIDO HUMANO SERA MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES MORIR…PORQUE CREEME QUE ESTA VEZ NO TE PERDONARE LA VIDA – dijiste con seriedad y firmeza, mientras tu mirada transmitía alegría y emoción por verme, al momento en que tus manos se transformaban en afiladas garras.

-No me iré Marceline, no me importa si quieres matarme o si me odias por lo que paso…pero créeme cuando te digo que en todo este tiempo no hubo un día en que no te extrañara - dije con decisión y sinceridad, empuñando mi espada con fuerza y esperando algún movimiento de tu parte.

-Solo eres un niño estúpido que no entiende nada y que parece que no comprendió que amar a un vampiro solo te provocara más daño y dolor – hablaste con molestia y fastidio, en el momento en que te abalanzabas sobre mí para atacarme.

Vi tus garras dirigirse hacia mí con fuerza y brutalidad, mientras mantenía mi espada firme y te veía muy cerca de mí, lista para matarme, y en el instante en que esquive tu arremetida con un rápido movimiento y tu sin esperar demasiado volviste a atacarme; lograba esquivar tus golpes con algunos agiles movimientos e interponiendo mi espada, utilizándolo como escudo, mientras veía el enfado y furia en tu mirada, y me decías:

-¿Acaso no piensas atacar héroe?, o es que acaso tienes miedo – me decías con burla, en el momento en que lograbas asestarme un golpe en el hombro y una sonrisa victoriosa se formaba en tus labios.

-N-No, no puedo atacarte Marceline, porque nunca podría hacerle daño a alguien que amo – te dije con firmeza y afecto, mientras tu mirada irradiaba melancolía y felicidad por mis palabras – pero dime porque… ¿porque haces todo esto?

-Porque tú sabes que los demonios desalmados como yo se deleitan con el sufrimiento de los demás…pero si tu no vas a atacar entonces yo lo hare – dijiste con determinación y seriedad, en el instante en que tus garras rasgaban parte de mi armadura pero sin hacerme daño, pero luego volviendo a arremeter contra mí con una fuerte patada en mi abdomen, tirándome unos pocos metros lejos de ti.

Te acercaste rápidamente hacia a mí, viéndome con molestia y amargura, al momento en que intentabas acabar conmigo atravesándome con tus garras, pero dándote de lleno con el suelo ya que yo había logrado moverme a un costado y me ponía de pie para preguntarte:

-M-Marceline si tanto quieres matarme, respóndeme algo ¿acaso ya no me amas como dijiste hacerlo? – te pregunte con cierta desesperación y nerviosismo mientras esperaba tu respuesta.

-No humano, no te amo – dijiste con frialdad, evitando mirarme a la cara, al momento en que volvías a abalanzarte contra mí y evitaba tu ataque con mi espada.

-¡Estas mintiendo!, yo sé que no es verdad…si te he lastimado solo te pido que me perdone por querer estar la eternidad junto a ti – decía incrédulo y angustiado por tus palabras, en el momento en que te empujaba con mi acero, haciendo que retrocedieras – no puedo creerte y tampoco voy a hacerlo, porque sé que cuando decías que me amabas era real y me lo demostrabas.

-Cree lo que quieras pero yo no – continuabas hablando en el instante que notaba algo arremeter contra ti, por detrás, para matarte, haciendo que me desesperar y angustiara, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ti gritando tu nombre.

-¡MARCELINE! CUIDADO – grite afligido y exacerbado, al momento en que tu girabas la mirada y veías a aquella bestia, frente a ti, lista para atacarte y sin que pudieras reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo.

En ese instante corrí lo más rápido que pude para evitar que te hiciera daño y eliminar a esa criatura con mi espada, sostenida con firmeza y posicionada para matar a la bestia. A los pocos segundos estaba frente a al monstruo que dirigió sus grandes y filosas garras hacia mí, mientras yo elevaba mi arma para cortar su cabeza; poco tiempo después sentí como esas garras quebraban mi armadura para luego atravesar mi pecho, en el momento en que lograba asestarle un corte mortal en su cuello haciendo que callera desangrándose al suelo, y yo me mantuviera en pie por unos segundos más antes de caer al piso, escupiendo algunas gotas de sangre, sintiendo mi vista nublarse y se me dificultaba respirar.

Estaba tumbado el suelo, con mi vista puesta en el cielo nocturno y una pequeña sonrisa triunfante por haber logrado salvar a mi querida vampiresa. Poco tiempo después escuche unos pasos acercándose a mí con rapidez hasta ver que eres tú, que estabas algo asustada y acongojada por lo el estado en que me encontraba; pude ver cómo te ponías a mi altura, arrodillándote sobre el suelo y luego tomándome de la cabeza suavemente para ponerme en tu regazo y decirme:

-H-Humano tonto, porque…porque lo hiciste, y-yo no necesitaba tu ayuda – decías con cierta molestia y amargura, en el instante que las lágrimas empezaban deslizarse sobre tu rostro.

-P-Porque te amo M-Marceline…porque no d-dejaría que te hicieran daño – articule difícilmente esas palabras, mientras que estiraba mi brazo para limpiar alguna de tus lágrimas con mi rostro con delicadeza y suavidad.

-N-No iba hacerme daño ni a matarme, ¡soy inmortal recuerdas! – me decías con fastidio y tristeza, en momento en que sentía tu mano acariciar mi cabello sobre mi gorro de oso polar blanco – pero tú eres un mortal Finn, tu…tú vas a morir y…p-por favor perdóname – dijiste desconsolada y acongojada, mientras sentía tus lagrimas caer sobre mi rostro y como las pocas energías que me quedaban se extinguían.

-N-No hay n-nada que perdonar Marceline, tu solo querías protegerme p-pero...yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi h-humanidad con tal de estar a tu lado…p-porque no habría nada mejor que verte todos los días de mi vida – dije esas palabras con afecto y tristeza, en el instante en que me acerque dificultosamente a ti para rozar una vez más tus labios, en un beso lleno de sentimiento y cariño, para luego decirte – t-te amo Marceline, s-siempre lo hare.

-Y y-yo a ti Finn…y si tanto q-quieres la inmortalidad, espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacerte –te escuche decir esas palabras con aflicción y pesar, en el momento que mi vista se oscurecía y lo último que veía era a ti dirigirte a mi cuello con tus colmillos sobresaliendo de tu boca.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que sentí que una inmensa oscuridad me invadía a mi alrededor, sabiendo que estaba muerto y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para volver a estar al lado de ella…pero inesperadamente sentí como esa oscuridad se desvanecía y fuerte luz me enceguecía, para que luego me encontrara con la imagen de tu rostro angustiado y ansioso, con tus ojos mirándome fijamente y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en tus labios:

-¿M-Marceline?, acaso no estoy muerto, que es lo que – pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que sentí tus labios aprisionar los míos con desesperación y pasión, en el instante en que sentía el sabor agrio y metálico de la sangre en tu boca.

-T-Te di lo que querías héroe, te di la inmortalidad…p-porque me di cuenta que no quiero perderte ni ahora ni nunca – dijiste con afecto y felicidad, con una sonrisa dibujada en tus labios manchados de sangre.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras me levante de tu regazo para luego ponerme de piel y tomarte de la mano para que te levantaras, y luego de unos segundos abrazarte con cariño y alegría mientras te decía:

-Gracias – te susurre al oído, mientras sentía como te aferrabas más a mi cuerpo y dejabas escuchar algunos sollozos de felicidad y emoción.

Pase unos minutos abrazándote efusivamente, manchando parte de tus ropas con mi sangre, para luego separarme de ti y decirte:

-Ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad…te amo mi reina – dije con afecto y devoción.

-Y yo a ti héroe…te amare por siempre – terminaste de hablar para luego unir nuestros labios en un beso intenso y esperado, en medio de aquel escenario nocturno de caos y destrucción…en el instante en que el amor entre el guerrero que se dejó corromper por aquella vampiresa que amaba con locura se concretaba en la oscuridad de la noche…para perdurar por toda la eternidad.

"porque no me importa dejar que me corrompas o lastimes, ya que este mortal está dispuesto a dar su humanidad y su alma…para así poder estar juntos eternamente, en un amor sumido en las tinieblas y la pasión."

**Hola una vez más! Jeje bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña continuación de este one-shot que al parecer había dejado con un final algo abierto xD así que decidí hacerle una continuación con un final un poco más feliz…espero sea de su agrado, y también comentarles estaré subiendo historias a mi deviantart (está el link en mi profile) que momentáneamente no estaré subiendo aquí, si es que quieren leerla claro.**

**Sin más me despido hasta otra entrega de mis locas historias y no olviden dejar un reviews a ver si le gusto esta continuación además que se los agradecería mucho.**

**Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
